sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Judas x Kaede
Judas x Kaede walks to Kaede's Hotel room Judas:*Knock knock knock* It's Judas ^_^ Kaede:*Gasps happily, getting off her hotel bed, as if waiting before opening the door*Judas! I've been waiting for you! *hugs him happily* Judas:Sorry for making you wait *Hugging Kaede sweetly* Are you ready for our date? Kaede:*nods* I'm ready *Smiling happily* Judas: Hope you like the Amusement Park ^_^ I even got flash tickets so we don't have to wait in line. kaede:*Gasp happily*Yea! I haven't been to a Amusement park since I was young! *hugging Judas.* Judas:This will be my first time ^_^ I'm going to win you tons of prizes *Holds Kaede's hand* Shall we go ^_^ Kaede:*nods*Yea! *holds his hand* and Kaede reached the Amusement Park Judas:*walking around while holding Kaede's hand* So see anything you like? ^_^ Kaede:*looking at the rides*I wanna ride all of them! *hugging Judas* Judas:*Blush*Ok lets start with this one *walks over to a ride called Dead man's drop* Kaede:*smiles, hugging Judas as her tail wags*Okay!. Judas:*Looks up* That's a big drop*uses his flash ticket to be the first* Are you ready? Kaede:*nodded*Yep! Judas:*ride the roller coaster with Kaede* So did you enjoy the ride? ^_^ Kaede:*she nodded.* Yea! It was fun! Judaa: See anything you like? Kaede:*looking around*Hm... *thinking*Um... Water ride! Judas: A water ride ^_^ like to get wet Kaede:*she nodded* ^^ Judas: Alright let get soaked *walks to a water ride holding Kaede's hand* Kaede:*holding Judas' happily* Judas:*Got totally soaked and removes his hoody* That was fun and refreshing ^_^ Kaede:*she nodded, soaked also as she giggles.* Yea ^^ Judas:*Hugs Kaede* You must feel cooled Kaede: A little. *blushes a little, but smiles.* Judas:*still hugging Kaede* Want some cotton candy? Kaede: Yea! *smiles, hugging Judas.* Judas: *walks to food both and order a cotton candy for Kaede* Like it ^_^ Kaede:*Eating it happily, nodding* Judas:*cell phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, he take it out looks at the text message, turn off his phone and puts it back in his pocket* Do you see anything else you want ^_^. Kaede:*eating, looking around*Hm... *blinks* Judas: I could win some of those prizes for you?*holds Kaede's hand* Kaede:*smiles happily*Alright! Judas: Tell me which one you want and I'l get it. Kaede:Mmm. *Thinking, staring at the toys*Um... *Trying to figure out what she wants*I want that wolfie! *points at a rather rare looking * I want it! I want it! *hugging Judas' arm, her tail wagging* Judas: Alright *walks up to the booth* What will it take to win that*point to the rare looking color wolf stuff animal* Booth Guy: You'll have to knock all three tower down with these three balls. Kaede:*Watching and waiting* Judas:I got a pretty good arm *place money on the counter* Both Guy: Good luck *grab the money and gave Judas three balls* Judas: Firts shot *throws the ball and knocks down the first tower* Kaede:*Watching happily* Judas:Second Shot *throws the ball and knocks down the second tower* Just on more*throws the ball and knocks down the last tower* Booth Guy: Congrats you won *gave Judas the color wolf stuff animal* Judas: I won it for you *gives color wolf stuff animal* Kaede:Yay! Thank you Judas! *hugs hugs him before taking the wolf happily* Judas: No problem *blush hugs Kaede* Anything for you Kaede:*smiles happily at him, nuzzling* Judas:*nuzzling Kaede happily* You're wonderful Kaede:*Smiles sweetly at him* Judas: Lets go to that hunted house. ^_^ Kaede:*smiles*sure! *hugging the wolf stuff animal* Judas:*walking while holding Kaede's hand to a scary looking house* What do you think Kaede:wow, seems scary. *Blinks, not frighten really as she holds his hand and hugging the wolf toy close to her* Judas:Lets go ^_^ *Walks inside the haunted house there is a thick fog covering the floor. You can see glowing objects at a distance* Kaede:*Glancing around, amazed.* Judas:*hear the sound of chains being slowly dragged across the floor* Nice*looks at Kaede and holds her hand* let go together ^_^ Kaede:Okay! *smiles, holding his hand* Judas:*walks into the other room, the sound of dragging chains grew louder* Kaede:*Listening, holding Judas' hands* Judas:*Hear the sounds of chain on the other side of the door, Whispers* Lets go Kaede:*She nodded, holding the wolf Toy and smiles* Judas:*along with Kaede he walked slowly towards the door, grab the door nod and turn it. Suddenly a floor open beneath them falling towards the basement, he position himself t break Kaede's fall* That was unexpected Kaede:*nods, hugging Kudas*Yea. Judas:Are you ko?*huggs Kaede gently* Kaede*she nodded*Yep. Judas: Lets go *while holding Kaede's hand walks up the basement stairs* Ready Kaede:*She nodded, holding the wolf plushie*Ready *Holding his hand* Judas:*Open the basement door. You can a skeleton siting in a chair* That's it? Kaede: *She blinks, her ears twitched*Mmm..... skeleton raised from its chair slowly walks toward Kaede' and Judas Skeleton: GiVe Me YoUr SoUl Kaede:*Sweatdrop* Last time I check, Demons do that, not Skeletons... Judas:You can only expect so much from a hunted house -_- skeleton crumble to dust Judas: Let see what else they have in this so called haunted house Kaede:*nodded* Yea. to another door, opens it. You can see a dusty kitchen Judas: What do you think Kaede: A bit boring... Judas: Who ever made this house sucks is drawing circles in the dirt* T_T I tried my beast T^T Judas:Do you wanna just leave and do something else? pets Onup's back gently* You could have just a real demon suddenly be there ^^ Kaede: Well, we'll have to find the Exit... Judas: Lets go find that exit ^_^ can you take over, I don't think can do it -_- I don't have much of ideas for a hunting house, I mean, A demon could want something. But, why would a demon chase after Judas and Kaede ^^; Kaede: Right! Judas: Unless some thing scary happen we are out of here *walks to the nearest door and opens it* Kaede:*Hugs Judas, but notice something off*Um... Judas? I think something is off in this room... *The room seem to have a demonic rune circle on the ground* Judas: Most likely a another horrible atemp to scar us ^_^*Nuzzel Kaede sweetly* Don't worry I will protect you Kaede: My concern is that the runes are blood... *she sniffed* Real blood, not fake blood.... *Hugs Judas*I don't think the haunted house people put this here... Judas: So the house is for real.... I feel sorry for them.*Hugs Kaede* As long as I'm around I won't let anything harm you. Kaede:*nodded*Right. *smiles at Judas*I trust you! I'll have to make a blood mage character now ^^ Judas:*loud and confident* Alright who's the unlucky soul, i don't know what poses you to bring us here but you'll regret it. Kaede: Hm... No reply... Judas: Nothing left to do but move forward *hold Kaede's hand* lets go ^^ Kaede: Right *smiles, but notice the runes glowing*Hm? Judas: Stay behind me. *holds black short sword in a revers grip* Kaede:*Stays behind Judas* demon starts to form from the blood rune circle, it looked... Ugly, for a [http://images.wikia.com/dragonage/images/f/ff/Abomination.jpg demon. Almost humanish looking, but with a huge bubble-hump where the shoulderblades would be and it's face seem rather... Twisted, it only has one eye and no mouth it seems.] Kaede:*Frighten at the sight, hiding behind Judas even more*... demon: Ah, it's good to be away from... The void... *looks to Judas and Kaede*Hm? Judas: Hi ^_^ do you know who summoned you? demon: How should I know? I'm free, I give last a care about whom summon me. *it glance towards Judas and Kaede* I am the... Sloth demon. Kaede: I don't like it, Judas... Judas: *hugs Kaede* Ok we're leaving.*looks at the demon* Enjoy your freedom we're out of here. Sloth Demon: I think not. *it seem to narrow its eyes* Once a demon is free, it needs to feed. It takes a lot of our energies to get here from the fade. I got a blood mage down. His name is Shinda(dead in Japanese) and he is a wolverine. Judas: *looks confident* You think a Sloth Demon can take on a Raiju *Tsubaki appears in his right hand* Sloth Demon:*seem to laugh* Ah, but I don't fight you physical, let us be friendly. Sleep is what you need, you two must be tried. is a kind of charm that puts characters to sleep, they end up being in the fade and have to live through their "nightmares" However, you could resist it. Kaede:*Hugging Judas, trying to not listen to the Sloth demon.* Judas:*using his strong will to stay awake* I'm going to kill you if you don't stop.*negative energy surrounds Tsubaki* Sloth Demon: Tisk, what a strong being. I thought it would work, but I guess not. Kaede:*hugging Judas*.... Sloth Demon: What a waste, the being who summon me must have thought your kind wouldn't be here for me to feed on. Judas: You hand your chance *swing Tsubaki sending a wave of powerful negative energy at the sloth demon* Sloth Demon: Hmph*Absorbs some of the negative energy, but some of it did hurt the Sloth* Nice try. Kaede: Try something else, Judas.... Judas: Taste my blade *Throws Tsubaki at the Sloth demon* Sloth Demon:*a bit shocked as was killed by it, disappearing to ash* ???: Ah, that was no fun. *A chuckle could be heard from the shadows* I guess I didn't get helpless innocents~ What more fun! Judas:*Tsubaki reappears in Judas's hand* I have half a mind to blow a big hole in your wall. Let use go and i wont obliterate your house. ???: Mine House? This is not my home~ *He kept being a voice* This is to be a ride that I used as a torturing place, to scare the living to death with true things then that fake thing of a toy you saw earlier~ What a real haunting house need is blood, gore, death and demons~ Mmmm~ Just saying that makes my fingers twitch in delight! Kaede:*Frighten.*... Judas:You can't scar a assassin with blood and gore. Unfortunately for you i met WAY to many demons to be scared of them. No mater what you throw at us I'll kill it and I'll enjoy the rest of my day with my girlfriend. ???: Oh~ But, the blood, gore and Demons aren't for you nor your girlfriend~ *Appears from the shadows* You could just leave, this way isn't the exit. *It was a male with dark red eyes, his fur was dark brown and black that blend well with the dark aura around the room.* The blood, gore, death and Demons are for the fools that came here; those that fought such powerful things have the right to leave~ Any do, but what fun is there in leaving? *A sickening grin appear*But, I won't force you to stay~ Kaede:*Frighten at just the appearances of the stranger.* Judas: Ok I'm leaving with my girl so show me the exit. ???: Like I would make it that easy for you~ Go find it yourself~ *He smirks evilly* Kaede:... *shivers* Judas: Screw it I'll make one *Shoots lightning at the wall* ???:*laughs insanily as the wall wasn't affect by the lightning* Kaede:*Hugs Judas even closer* C-Can we just leave.... Get away from this... Thing... Judas:I looks like the fastest way out is to get you to talk or kill you so how much do you value your life? ???: *Snirckes evilly* It's simple easy to get out, you know. Go back into the room you were last and try a different door~ Do check before threaten, young one~ Kaede: Aren't you... Not far off from Judas' age? ???: Hm? I don't know what your speaking~ *Grins evilly* Judas: *sigh* Must be older then he looks. *holds Kaede's hand* I'll get us out soon.*looks at ???* I'll look for the exit. ???: Then go~ I am not stopping you two~ *Grins evilly* Kaede:*Hugs Judas, concern.* Judas:*Hugs Kaede sweetly* I will protect you *Looking into her eyes* I won't let anyone harm you.*walks toward a door and opens it* Kaede:*hugging Judas, nodding* ???:*Grins, disappearing into the shadows to watch them* Judas:*looks around the room* Now where's the exit? Kaede:Um... I-I don't know... *hugging Judas* Judas: We'll have to go to another room*walks toward a door and opens it* Kaede:*Following close to Judas*... Judas:*looks around the room* This is getting old fast -_- *There seem to be a door further down the path, a light seem to shine under the door* Kaede:I-I think that is the place! Judas: Lets go together ^_^ *walking with Kaede, opens the door* Kaede:*looks* *It lead to the outside of the Haunting house, which seem completely empty as there was some blood. But, the blood seem to be floating in the air as the Wolverine male was standing there, waiting for them.* ???: Ah, found the exit easily~ Good to hear. *He grins evilly* Judas: Return us to mobias now ???: *chuckles* I didn't take you away from Mobias~ I don't have teleport~ I just scare off what beings could get in your way~ *He grins* Some of them got hurt, but I proimse you, none of them are dead~ Kaede:*Frighten* Judas:I'm here *hugs Kaede*Get in my way? Why would they? ???: *Smirks* You may never know~ Beings have their own selfish needs, they may try to bother you with unneeded questions that would stop you~ *He gave a innocent smile, which wasn't innocent at all* Kaede:*Hugging close to Judas*... Judas: *Hugging close to Kaede*I don't need you to fight my battles for me. The reason why i became strong in the first place was so i can protect what important to me. ???:*Laughs* They wouldn't be battles, they would be annoying beings. *Grins*If it was battles, I would have let you fight them. Annoying beings are different. Judas: I don't care what question they ask i can chose not to answer. *looks at Kaede* Lets go Kaede:*she nodded* ???: Heh, suit yourself~ *Grins evilly.* Judas:*starts to walk away with Kaede* It's over Kaede:*hugging Judas*I hope so... Judas:I'm sure some ice cream will cheer you up ^_^ Kaede: Oh! Sure! Judas: What kind ice cream do you want? Kaede: Mmm... I like a strawberry and vanillia... maybe a mint! Judas: Why not all three ^_^ Kaede: Okay ^^ Judas: Let go *holds Kaede's hand while walking to a ice cream store* Kaede:*holds Judas' hand happily* Judas:*walks in the store* I would like a triple scoop. One strawberry one vanillia and one mint for my date ^_^ Kaede:*she smiles sweetly as the cleck nodded and does that.* Judas:*obtain the ice cream from the clerk and gives it to Kaede* ^_^ Kaede:*she smiles, taking the Ice cream.* Judas: Kaede how's your family doing? Kaede: Nothing new, boring... Judas: Nothing? What do you do when you'r at home? Kaede:*she frowns* Nothing, it's boring when I am at home... Judas:Well um... if you want you could live with me. There lots to do and there's a beautiful lake near where i live. Kaede:*looks to Judas and smiles* Really!? I would like to! *hugs Judas happily* Judas:*hugs Kaede back* Great we'll have so much fun and you'll get to meet some of my friends ^^ Kaede:Yay ^^ *hugging Judas* Judas: It's so nice having you around and now we can see each other every day. Kaede you're very special to me ^^ Kaede:*She smiles sweetly at Judas*and your very Special to me, Judas. ^^ Judas:What do you want in life? Kaede:I... Don't truly know. *hugging Kaede*So far, I need to ask for anything, I have what I want. *she smiles, blushing.* Judas: O Kaede *holds Kaede tighter*I'm so happy you chose me of all people. Kaede:*she smiles sweetly, nuzzling Judas happily* Judas:*nuzzling kaede* Lets go home, there's so much to see. Kaede:*She nodded*Agree ^^ flew with Kaede on his Gemini Star, holding Kaede in his arms. They landed near Judas's house, you can see a beautiful lake at a distance Judas: *still holding kaede* Welcome home ^^ Kaede:Wow! *hugging Judas*It's so lovely, Judas ^^ Judas: *carry Kaede to the front door* Its a very high tech house ^^*the door open and walks in with Kaede* Kaede:*Hugging Judas, smiling happily*wow! Judas:Glad you like it my room is upstairs *walks to a door* your's over here ^^ Category:Roleplays